


Only The Beginning

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Flirting with the wrong person provides plenty of rewards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“Don't talk,” Lucas growled. “Don't say a damned thing.”

Dimitri opened his mouth, tempted to push Lucas even further, but then he was being bent over the desk and slick fingers were entering him, robbing him of all higher brain function. Instead he pushed back, fighting to keep silent, as Lucas crooked his fingers.

“You're a tease, you know that? Flirting with that policeman all day. Driving me insane.”

Dimitri smiled, grateful that Lucas couldn't see his face. He _had_ been flirting, he just hadn't thought that Lucas had noticed.

“I notice _everything,”_ Lucas purred, before pushing his cock inside Dimitri and grazing his teeth against Dimitri's neck.

Dimitri came with a cry muffled by Lucas' hand over his mouth. Lucas followed soon after.

“So,” Dimitri said, once he'd regained the power of speech, “that was my punishment was it?”

Lucas chuckled low in his throat and Dimitri shivered as Lucas pulled out of him.

“Punishment?” Lucas asked. “Why Dimitri, I haven't even started yet.”

There was a sudden movement and the familiar click of metal against metal. Dimitri looked down to find that he was handcuffed to the table.

“ _Now_ I've started.”


End file.
